


Never Rush A Nun

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (Netflix) - Fandom, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dracula def has Big Dick Energy, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Occult, Religious Conflict, Shame, virgin!Agatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: Before Sister Agatha is taken aboard the ship, the Demeter, Dracula has a bit of fun with his new toy. Agatha must resist the temptations of the Count, lest she falls prey to his seductive tactics. Her faith and resolve will be tested by the Devil in the form of a man.
Relationships: Count Dracula / Sister Agatha, Dracula / Sister Agatha, Dracula x Agatha
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217





	Never Rush A Nun

Never Rush A Nun

Hungary 1897 – Budapest 

Sister Agatha was elated at the discovery of her God, as she had searched for Him in the decades since joining the Order. Unfornately, this discovery also brought the Devil himself to the steps of her home. 

Dracula stood before her after ripping through the body of a wolf he possessed, or perhaps procured? A question to be answered another time. 

He was bloodied and disgusting, his eyes were wild with rage and he growled like the beast he was. Agatha’s heart thumped fiercely and yet she remained calm whilst testing the rumors and legends she had read about such creatures. He was unable to enter the convent without explicit invitation and she made sure he heard her loud and clear that he was not welcomed.  
Alas, she left at the gates to join her fellow sisters in prayer, but not before Dracula revealed the trustiest extent of his powers- he shouted her family name, “Van Helsing!”

A chill ran down her body in such force, and the creature laughed, knowing he had unnerved her in that moment. He was going to savor her blood. 

Sometime later, the chapel to which Agatha rarely found solace in her prayers, she finally felt the presence of her God in the words of the Mother Superior. A warmth had entered her body removing the fear and coldness that encrusted her heart for so many years. She had wanted to have faith, wanted to see God and now she did. But why did it take an evil creature to make her believe? Bring on the Devil, she told Mr. Harker. 

Agatha bowed her head as did the other sisters in prayer. A slash broke the silence and Agatha saw the headless body of the Mother Superior flop to the ground, with Dracula holding her head in triumph. Agatha grabbed Harker’s fiancé Mina and escaped to her workshop. The screams of her fellow sisters being torn apart would haunt her soul forever, and she prayed that time in Limbo would be short should her life end today. 

The Sacramental Bread encircled her and Mina, giving them a barrier that would seem to work as the other legends have implied. There were still many questions she wanted answered, why the cross, why God, if Dracula is unbeliever none of these things would harm him as they do? Nevertheless, Agatha needed to keep her resolve if she is to save Mina and herself from the clutches of the Devil. 

Footsteps approached the doorway, revealing it to be Harker; he came closer to the circle of bread.

“You cannot cross this line, Mr. Harker!” Agatha proclaimed, but his fiancé Mina wouldn’t hear of it. 

“My blue-eyed Johnny won’t hurt us, I have faith in him,” Mina declared, “I’m inviting you in, Johnny.” 

And with that, everything collapsed. 

Harker’s body was procured by Dracula, flesh tearing and ripping to the ground, revealing the monster hidden beneath. Shrill screaming encapsulated the workshop, as a grinning Dracula declared, “I’ve been dying to meet you.”

A decision had to be made, and in that moment Agatha chose to save Mina, at least one soul will live through this horror. Agatha torn open her garment revealing her neck to Dracula, offering herself to him lest he let Mina escape. He knew a prize vintage when he saw one and the choice was easy to make. Mina rushed off, leaving Agatha to her fate with the Devil in the form of a man – Dracula. 

Agatha closed her eyes, bracing her for the pain of his bite, but was met with light kisses dancing on the flesh of her neck. 

“Its rude to play with your food, Dracula,” she remarked. Dracula laughed, “Oh I assure you my table manners are well up to date. I merely want to savor your taste.”

Dracula continued his kisses across her neck, coming up to her chin and nipping it gently. Agatha was unsure what feel in that moment, clearly he was toying with her, and she knew what was to come. Undeath, soulless, unable to die and reach salvation. Dracula moved to her lips and embraced them with his own. She kept them shut tight but his strength was abundant, forcing them apart with his tongue. His tongue was surprisingly warm, perhaps from all the blood he was just drinking, giving him a brief touch of life. Dracula withdrew the kiss and stared at Agatha, examining her face. With one hand he removed the rest of her habit, letting loose her brunette hair. It was long and well-kept, something that struck him as odd, “Don’t nuns lose their hair when joining the Order? You’ve kept yours quite beautifully, Agatha.”

“Not all Orders require the complete removal of hair and I think of it as a minor act of rebellion against the practices of the Church.”

This made Dracula smile, “Careful now, the Almighty is not a fan of freethinkers, as you can recall from your Bible.” 

“I think you don’t give God enough credit, was it not Jesus our Savior who challenged those in the temples?”

In that moment, Dracula knew he couldn’t afford to lose such a fine vintage, such potential in her, she would make a truly wonderful bride. He wrapped one arm around Agatha’s waist to draw her closer to him, as it was her instinct to pull away from him. His freed hand caressed her soft curls between his long fingers, enjoying their touch, their texture. Agatha was unsure what to do or say in that moment, it was the first and only time a man had ever held her like this. It was odd to think Dracula was the first, and now seemingly, only man to kiss her. _No! Not a man! A Devil, a foul creature, a vampire!_

Dracula could read the conflict of her thoughts and relished in them. He kissed her again, this time softer to allow Agatha’s body to react to his own. To her surprise, she responded to the kiss and deepened it, allowing their tongues to dance again on her terms. Agatha enjoyed the kiss and wanted to savor its taste. Dracula’s grip around her waist tightened, and suddenly he broke from the kiss, moving his mouth across her jaw and to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe causing a soft moan to escape her lips. It was music to Dracula’s ears as Agatha continued to moan in response to his soft bites. She was unsure what to do with her hands, but she felt the urge to grab hold of him, and felt a bulge growing between his legs. Agatha had read enough human anatomy books to know what it meant when a bulge appeared. She withdrew her hand immediately felt the shame of her actions overcome her. Dracula withdrew from her, watching as she battled against her own convictions and faith over what her desires were, desires to be touched, to be kissed, to be loved. 

He knew he had to be patient with her, after all he had waited centuries for someone like Agatha to cross his path and was not about to ruin his chances at moment. 

Agatha’s breath deepened as she shuttered at the thoughts she had, wanting Dracula to continue touching and kissing her and perhaps more. Agatha was a virgin, never kissed, never had a boy send her love poems or letters. The other sisters had crushes, shared experiences of lovers, and even some were married, but not Agatha. 

In that moment Dracula took Agatha’s shamed face in his hands. 

“You’ve nothing to be ashamed about, Agatha. You’re perfect as you are, brilliant and beautiful.”

Agatha felt stupid for allowing her vanity to get the best of her emotions, she needed to think rationally. But it felt good to be in his embrace, it was an addiction now and she needed to break free of it. She swallowed hard and, in that moment, turned her neck, allowing it to be exposed to Dracula’s mouth. 

“Do it then, beast, be done with it. I grow tired of this dalliance, and we are only avoiding the inevitable. Bite and drink your fill and be done with me.” 

Dracula frowned at this, and here he thought he had made such progress. But he was a gentleman of his word, “I shall be done with it soon enough. However, why the rush? Can’t we enjoy each other’s company tonight and tomorrow night I will fulfill your wishes?” 

Agatha grew frustrated, she knew he was prolonging this to cause her more pain and conflict. 

“Are you unable to taste anymore blood tonight, Count Dracula? Your gluttony as been sated as it seems.” 

He caressed one finger against her cheek, tracing her flesh with his fingernails, “I’m never sated, Sister Agatha.” 

And with that, everything went dark.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual tension between these two characters was so thick.  
> I'm debating whether to write another flash fic of Agatha and Dracula...  
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
